Evitando mirarte a los ojos
by ero-guadis
Summary: Yaoi. Sasunaru. mientras sasuke disfruta de su "amor" con sakura naruto sufre porque sasuke no lo toma mas en cuenta..... que sera capas de hacer naruto por obtener el amor de sasuke?...Proximamente lemmon


Bueno este es mi primer fic aqui espero disfruten leyendo

Disclamer: Estos personajes originalmente pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto pero si me pertenecieran habría muchísimo más yaoi

Advertencias: yaoi, relacion hombrexhombre **proximamente lemon** y el fic es una realidad alterna a la original

Naruto.-bla bla bla: dialogos

[blablabla]:acciones

_(blablabla):_pensamientos

* * *

**Donde te metiste??**

Naruto y Sasuke despiertan abrazados en una cama, de repente todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior pasa por sus mentes y se separan rápidamente. Naruto se mete a la ducha y Sasuke rápidamente se cambia y sale de la casa. Al medio día Naruto [Que está hablando por teléfono] sale de su casa y se dirige a casa de Hinata.

Sasuke [que esta fuera de la casa caminando] se para y se queda viendo hacia adentro de una tienda de ropa para damas y ve salir a Sakura y rápidamente trata de huir del lugar pero Sakura lo ve

Sakura- Hola Sasuke!! Que haces por aquí?? (Dice ella feliz)

Sasuke- A Sakura eres tú la verdad solo pasaba por aquí y ya me iba

Sakura- Espera no quieres ir a tomar un helado conmigo??

Sasuke- No gracias Sakura tengo cosas que hacer [se va sin despedirse]

Sakura- está bien Sasuke te veo después T-T

DingDong

Hinata [abre la puerta de su casa]- Hola Naruto

Naruto- Hola mm Hinata puedo pasar??

Hinata- Claro pasa perdóname pero para que me dijiste que necesitabas hablar conmigo??

Naruto- Hinata yo… es que yo tengo que decirte algo…

Hinata- que pasa Naruto?? Te paso algo. Si es así dímelo.

Naruto- No es que bueno la verdad no sé si decirlo...

Hinata- No importa Naruto sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea

Naruto- Esta bien te lo voy a decir pero me tienes que prometer que será un secreto solo de nosotros, júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie por favor.

Hinata- Esta bien Naruto pero me preocupas te vez muy nervioso

Naruto- Es que la noche anterior Sasuke y yo salimos a beber un poco entonces creo que bebimos más de lo que debíamos y hoy en la mañana….

Hinata- Que pasó Naruto hoy en la mañana qué??

Naruto- Olvídalo Hinata será mejor que nadie lo sepa. Me tengo que ir te veo después [se despide y se va]

[Hinata se queda desconcertada]

En la calle

Sasuke va pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior (_Porque, porque paso eso no puedo recordar mucho pero, lo que recuerdo no me desagrada nada…, Porqué será, porque………… tengo que buscar un hotel para pasar la noche, no puedo dormir en el departamento de Naruto hasta saber la verdadera razón por lo que esto paso_)

En el departamento de Naruto

_(Donde estará Sasuke desde la mañana que no lo he visto que extraño y parece que no ha pasado por el departamento._

_Creo que saldré un poco para despejar mi cabeza tengo muchos pensamientos en este momento y no creo que sean los más_ _indicados.)_

En el hotel

Sasuke- Disculpe tiene alguna habitación desocupada??

Administrador- Claro joven tenemos una habitación en el 5to. Piso y otra en el 7mo. Usted diga cuál quiere.

Sasuke- Mmm Deme la del 7mo. Piso por favor (_mientras más alejada mejor_)

Administrador- Esta bien su habitación es la número 758 en el 7mo. Piso joven.

Sasuke- Esta bien gracias

En la calle

Naruto va caminando por la calle y ve pasar a Sakura

Naruto- Sakura no has visto a Sasuke??

Sakura- Si lo vi en la tarde estaba un poco distraído no sabes si le paso algo??

Naruto- No bueno no lo se es que desde la mañana que no lo veo se levanto y se salió del departamento muy temprano por eso te pregunto que si no lo has visto

Sakura- Pues ya te dije lo vi en la tarde y lo quise invitar a tomar un helado pero no quiso acompañarme dijo que tenía cosas que hacer

Naruto- Bueno está bien, creo que seguiré buscándolo ya es demasiado tarde mmm, si lo vez me avisas adiós... [se va]

Sakura- _(primero Sasuke y ahora Naruto están muy extraños esos dos que les habrá pasado??)_

Naruto- Será mejor que me vaya a la casa tal vez ya llego y yo sigo aquí afuera.

En el elevador piso 1, 2…….7

Sasuke (_numero 732, 734……………….758, es esta_), [abre la puerta y entra] mm no está mal me voy a dar una ducha y después me acuesto me tengo que levantar temprano para mañana ir a las clases no puedo faltar no importa lo que paso.

[Sasuke sale de la ducha y se cambia]

(_Que solo está aquí_ [con una pequeña sonrisa dice] _hace falta el sonido de los videojuegos de Naruto…… pero que digo es mejor dejar de pensar en el y creo que ya debo dormir mañana me tengo que levantar muy temprano_)

Departamento de Naruto

Naruto- Mmmm Sasuke donde estas porque no llamas (_voy a intentar llamarle otra vez_)

Hotel…

Ringring

Sasuke- Es Naruto será mejor que le conteste debe de estar preocupado porque no he llegado a el departamento

Sasuke- Bueno

Naruto- Sasuke eres tú??

Sasuke- Si soy yo que pasa

Naruto- Bueno yo solo… quería saber si… estas bien es que no has lle...

Sasuke- A si eso por cierto no voy a dormir esta noche en el departamento ciento no haberte avisado antes

Naruto- A esta bien bueno te veo mañana en la escuela

Sasuke- Si está bien adiós [cuelga]

(_Porque me sentí tan nervioso al hablar con Naruto que pasa esto no es muy normal bueno me acostare ya es tarde_)

En el Departamento

Naruto- (_Bueno al menos ya sé que Sasuke se encuentra bien creo que me voy a ir a acostar mañana tengo clases y me tengo que levantar temprano_)

……………………..

Continuara

* * *

se haceptan reviexs ya sean con criticas horribles, manzanas (espero que no), criticas constructivas lo que se les ocurra que me pueda ayudar a mejorar en fanfiction ya que no se mucho de esto me gustaria saber su opinion


End file.
